


Of Marriage and Horses

by writingfromdarkplaces



Series: Never a Lady [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Kara discuss the way of the world over a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Marriage and Horses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried to make this longer, but it just didn't want to cooperate. So I will leave it as is. I think at least one part of it is amusing, and it's nice to see them being a bit playful here.
> 
> This will make more sense if one has read "Something Close to Flying." It's the same universe.

* * *

“It's ambitious.”

“It's criminal is what it is,” Kara disagreed, holding up some oats to Viper and getting him to eat out of her hand, much to the stablemaster's dismay. He kept trying to warn her away from the horse, and she just kept on ignoring him. Tyrol was a good man, better than a lot she'd known, but he was wrong about Viper—and about Lee.

Lee looked over at her from the other side of the horse, brush in hand. She didn't know any noble that would be doing what he was, but then again, she didn't think Tyrol would have been willing to try with Viper. The horse had long ago earned his name. “Perhaps. Still, most people would consider it nothing more than ambitious. It's almost impossible for someone of your sister's rank to marry that high up. She'd be fortunate to get a baronet, but Fisk is a duke—”

“His title doesn't make him worth her, and I don't even _like_ her,” Kara muttered, shaking her head. “I saw men like him a lot in my mother's place. They were the worst.”

Lee shook his head. “If one of them went after you, that would have made him the worst. Fisk is not that different from most of the people around here.”

“Your father and brother aren't like that,” she said. “You're not like that.”

Lee snorted. “You don't know my family, or you wouldn't say that. Watch yourself around Zak. He's broken just about every serving girl's heart around here, and that's not an exaggeration. Ask Tyrol if you don't believe me.”

She didn't ask Tyrol. She figured the man was glad she didn't. “Zak's a flirt. I know that. I saw guys like him there, too. They had so much charm that the working ladies would go with them for free, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it. I'm too smart for that.”

“Hmm.” Lee turned his attention back to grooming the horse, and she frowned.

“What is that supposed to mean? You really think I'm going to throw everything away because your brother smiles at me?” Kara snorted. “I don't think so. I'd hold out for a whole lot more than that.”

“I didn't say—”

“I mean, if it was you, at least I'd get the horse out of the deal, right?”

Lee's head jerked up, and she gave him a grin. He glared at her before picking up a bit of straw from Viper's mane and throwing at her. “Brat.”


End file.
